Miami
by Didou27
Summary: House doit partir à Miami pour uneconférence médicale, mais un invité surprise vient tout gâcher...


Miami

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le docteur House n'avait pas prit de vacances, en même temps, vu le peu de travail qu'il faisait pendant la semaine à l'hôpital il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Cependant, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait apprit qu'il devait aller passer une semaine à Miami pour assister à une convention médicale. Il avait déjà tout prévu, il allait payer quelqu'un qui assisterait aux conférences à sa place et qui lui ferait un résumé avant qu'il ne regagne Princeton. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu.

En effet, alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui après une journée passée à jouer avec sa console, Cuddy pénétra dans son bureau.

H : Cuddy, que puis je faire pour vous ?

Cu : C'est à propos de cette convention à laquelle vous devez assister.

H : Oui, j'ai déjà prévu mon programme, je suis prêt à partir des demain matin 8h.

Cu : Très bien, je voulais juste vous prévenir que, finalement j'ai décidé de vous accompagner.

H : Pardon ?? Mais pourquoi vous ?

Cu : Parce que je l'ai décidé.

H : Pourquoi pas Cameron ?

Cu : Non.

H : Wilson alors ?

Cu : Non.

H : Foreman ?

Cu : Non.

H : Chase alors, et vous savez à quel point je le déteste.

Cu : Non, vous allez devoir me supporter pendant une semaine et, pas question d'aller vous promener pendant que j'assisterai aux conférences.

Il ne savait que répondre, il s'était prévu un emploi du temps de ministre et elle venait de tout gâcher, il allait devoir assister à toutes les conférences et avec Cuddy en plus. Si Cameron ou Wilson étaient parti avec lui, il aurait pu les laisser seuls et faire ce qu'il voulait, mais là, pas question de s'éclipser.

Pendant qu'il réalisait la semaine qu'il allait passer, Cuddy était partie, elle était retournée dans son bureau où l'attendait Wilson, Cameron, Foreman et Chase.

W ; Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Cu : Comme nous l'avions prévu, il a essayé de négocier.

W : De négocier ?

Cu : Oui, il a demandé à ce que ce soit Cameron qui vienne avec lui.

C : Moi, mais pourquoi ?

Ch : Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a demandé en premier ? Tu serais prête à tout pour lui, tu ferais absolument tout ce qu'il te demanderait de faire.

Cameron lui jeta un regard blessé et quitta le bureau sans ajouter un mot.

F : Tu y es aller un peu fort avec elle.

Ch : Quoi ? J'ai raison non ? S'il lui demandait de se jeter par la fenêtre, elle le ferait.

W : Qui a-t-il demandé après ?

Cu : Vous, il espérait sûrement que vous assistiez aux conférences à sa place. Ensuite, il a demandé Foreman et en dernier Chase.

Ch : Pourquoi moi en dernier ?

F : Il te déteste cordialement et tu veux qu'il demande à passer une semaine entière avec toi ?

Chase ne répondit pas et quitta le bureau de Cuddy l'air furieux.

F : Quoi, j'ai juste dit la vérité, s'il ne peut pas l'entendre c'est qu'il à un problème.

Sur ces mots, il quitta lui aussi le bureau de sa patronne laissant Wilson et Cuddy seuls.

W : Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir seule pendant une semaine avec lui ?

Cu : Oui, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, je sais comment il est.

W : Vous savez que l'hôtel dans lequel vous descendez reçoit aussi la convention de fans de Général Hospital et que les acteurs seront présents ?

Cu : Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai tant tenu à partir avec lui, je sais qu'il adore cette série et qu'il fera tout pour voir les acteurs.

W : Bon courage.

Cu : Merci.

Wilson quitta à son tour le bureau laissant la directrice de l'hôpital seule réfléchir à la semaine à venir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sorti et se dirigea vers le bureau de House. Il était toujours là, perdu dans ses pensées.

H : Quoi encore ?

Cu : Rien, je voulais juste vous dire que je passerais vous chercher demain à 8h. Notre avion décolle à 9h.

Sans répondre, il se leva, prit ses affaires et disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, laissant Cuddy seule.

Sans se préoccuper de la réaction de House, elle rentra chez elle pour préparer ses valises pour la semaine à venir.

De son côté, House était rentré chez lui, son sac était déjà prêt depuis deux jours, depuis qu'il savait qu'il devait partir, il n'attendait que ça et maintenant, il redoutait le voyage, Cuddy allait, comme d'habitude, être infernale avec lui. Dépité, il décida de se coucher tôt.

Le lendemain matin, à 8h tapante, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il était déjà prêt, elle avait cru qu'elle devrait le sortir du lit, mais il était là, devant elle. Il s'écarta et la fit entrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans son appartement, il lui ressemblait, le désordre régnait, le centre de la pièce était occupé par un piano à queue et, sur les murs, étaient accrochés plusieurs guitares. Il lui laissa le temps de découvrir les lieux avant de se diriger vers le piano sur lequel était posé son sac de voyage.

Cu : J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Il se retourna, étonné qu'elle lui ait apporté quelque chose.

Cu : Tenez.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa dans sa main un flacon de Vicodine. Il le prit en lui souriant puis, ouvrit son sac d'où il tira sa trousse de toilette et fit tomber le flacon au milieu des deux autres déjà présent dans le sac. Elle le regarda étonné.

H : Je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant, j'ai toujours ma petite réserve chez moi en cas de problème.

Cu : Je vois ça.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent. Ils prirent la voiture de la jeune femme. Trente minutes avant le décollage de l'avion, ils étaient à l'aéroport. Ils patientèrent puis, quand l'hôtesse annonça que l'embarquement commençait, ils avancèrent. Ils avaient réservé deux places en première classe et, quand House pu enfin s'installer à sa place, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, la montée de la passerelle avait été dure d'autant plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'aide de personne, House était House, et personne ne pourrait le changer.

L'avion décolla et il pu enfin prendre sa Vicodine puis, il se calma.

L'atmosphère était pesante, Cuddy savait pertinemment que sous ses airs calmes et sereins, House était furieux qu'elle soit venue avec lui. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il avait tout prévu pour passer un séjour agréable et qu'elle avait tout chamboulé en s'imposant, mais elle était la directrice de l'hôpital et il était hors de question qu'il prenne des vacances à ses frais, il allait assister à toutes les conférences et en plus, s'il n'était pas sage pendant le séjour, elle lui ferait faire le conte rendu devant tout le personnel de l'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, l'avion atterrit à Miami, ils descendirent et allèrent dans le terminal pour louer une voiture. Cuddy commençait à s'inquiéter, House était trop calme depuis ce matin, il lui préparait quelque chose pour lui faire regretter de lui avoir gâcher sa semaine, elle en était sûre.

House, lui, se sentait étrangement calme, il avait échafaudé un plan pour lui rendre la vie infernale pendant la semaine, mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir de mettre à exécution. Peut être avait il eut une illumination dans l'avion ou alors c'était peut être le plateau de coquillage qui était mal passé, mais il n'avait plus du tout envie de lui gâcher sa semaine, il voulait en profiter, faire un peu plus connaissance. En effet, il ne l'avait jamais connu que dans le rôle de directrice de l'hôpital, ce voyage était peut être l'occasion de la découvrir en tant que personne. Non, c'était sûrement les coquillages. Après avoir récupéré la voiture sur le parking, ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel. Une fois devant l'entrée, House se figea.

Cu : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

H : Il y a une convention Général Hospital dans l'hôtel où nous séjournons.

Cu : Vous ne le saviez pas ?

H : Non, vous le saviez vous ?

Cu : Bien sûr pourquoi croyez vous que je suis venu avec vous, vous croyiez que c'était pour le plaisir de votre compagnie ?

H : Oui… Non… Non, bien sur que non, je pensais juste que vous vouliez m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi pendant cette semaine, pas que vous vouliez m'empêcher d'assister à la meilleure convention qui existe au monde.

Cu : House, ce n'est qu'une série télé, ces gens sont des acteurs, et en plus ce n'est même pas bien.

H : Pas bien ? Pas bien ? Mais vous êtes folle, c'est la meilleure série qui ait jamais existé. Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je manque cette convention, je m'en fou, vous pouvez me virer, me demander de rembourser mon voyage, mais il est hors de question que je rate ne serait-ce qu'une minute de Général Hospital.

Cu : Je vous autorise à assister à une seule conférence de cette convention, alors choisissez bien.

H : Quoi, une seule, mais comment voulez vous que je choisisse, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible.

Cu : Une seule.

Sur ces mots, elle pénétra dans l'hôtel, suivie de loin par House qui traînait les pieds. Comment voulait elle qu'il choisisse une seule conférence c'était impossible.

Arrivés devant le comptoir d'accueil, ils prirent les clés de leurs chambres et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle communiquaient, en effet, ils partageaient la salle de bain. Que pouvaient ils y faire ? Ils n'y pouvaient rien, l'hôtel était complet, ils décidèrent donc de descendre au restaurant pour manger.

Une fois à table, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Puis, en attendant d'être servi, ils discutèrent.

Cu : La convention ne commence que demain, qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

H : Je vais profiter de la convention Général Hospital puisque c'est le seul moment où je peux espérer y participer. Et vous ?

Cu : Je pense que je vais aller me promener en ville, je ne connais pas du tout Miami.

Les plats arrivèrent et ils se turent pour manger. Quand le reps fut fini, chacun parti de son côté. Cuddy commanda un taxi qui devait lui faire faire le tour de la ville, House se dirigea vers la salle de conférence de l'hôtel et s'installa dans les gradins.

A 18h, la conférence était finie, il se leva et, comme tout le monde il se dirigea vers la scène pour avoir un autographe de ses acteurs préférés. Une fois en possession de la précieuse signature, il regagna sa chambre pour se reposer avant le dîner. Cuddy n'était toujours pas rentrée, tant mieux, il allait être tranquille. Mais, cinq minutes après qu'il se fut endormi, il entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée les chambres communicantes. Résigné il sorti de sous les draps et alla ouvrir la porte, Cuddy l'attendait, elle était prête à descendre manger, lui était encore en sous vêtement. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était loin d'être pudique. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre à sa suite et s'installa sur le lit en attendant qu'il finisse de s'habiller.

H : Demain c'est moi qui ai droit au spectacle.

Cu : Pardon ?

H : Je dis que demain c'est moi qui viens vous regarder vous habiller.

Cu : Sûrement pas !

H : Vous savez très bien que je force la porte de mes patients, c'est pas cette petite porte de rien du tout qui va m'arrêter.

Cu : Je vous préviens House, si vous faites ça, je hurle.

IL ne répondit pas, mais lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Pendant la conversation, il avait fini de s'habiller et était prêt à descendre.

H : On y va ?

Cu : Je vous suis.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et comme le matin se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Le dîner se passa dans le calme, Cuddy lui racontait sa journée alors que lui-même de disait pas un mot. Au bout d'un moment, elle renonça à engager la conversation avec lui et quand le dîner fut terminé, chacun reparti de son côté, Cuddy retourna dans sa chambre alors que House allait faire un tour dehors. Finalement, Miami n'était pas si excitante que ça, au bout d'une heure, il décida de rentrer se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette, mais il trouva la porte close, visiblement Cuddy l'avait prit de vitesse, prenant son mal en patience, il attendit qu'elle eut fini pour la remplacer sous la douche. Quand il entra dans la pièce, l'odeur de sa patronne flottait encore dans la salle de bain. Il respira à pleins poumons avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. C'était Cuddy, il la détestait, elle lui rendait la vie infernale et il respirait son parfum ! Il ne pouvait plus blâmer le plateau de coquillage de la veille, là c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien. Il se doucha en vitesse et ressortit le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce, 10 minutes plus tard ils étaient prêts à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. La conférence commençait à 10 heure, ils avaient encore une heure à tuer avant de devoir rejoindre l'amphithéâtre. Pendant cette heure, ils flânèrent dans la galerie de l'hôtel, Cuddy voulait trouver un souvenir à ramener chez elle, House lui, avait déjà ses autographes.

Quand l'heure fut venue de rejoindre les autres médecins, ils prirent leur place dans la queue et patientèrent. House se demandait comment tant de personnes pouvaient accepter de venir à ce genre de conventions volontairement, si on lui avait demandé son avis, jamais il ne serait venu.

La matinée fut consacrée aux nouvelles découvertes en matière de guérison du cancer, au bout de 10 minutes, House dormait. Cuddy, elle, était très intéressée, elle allait rapporter tout ce qu'elle aurait appris à Wilson, cela pourrait peut être l'aider. Elle avait vu que House s'était endormi, mais tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à ronfler elle le laissait faire, au moins comme ça il était calme, il ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter.

A midi, ils allèrent se restaurer puis, à 2h, ils devaient retourner dans l'amphithéâtre pour une nouvelle conférence sur les maladies infectieuses. Cette fois ci, House avait amené sa PSP pour passer le temps Cuddy fit un peu la tête, cette conférence concernait précisément la spécialité de son compagnon, mais il n'écoutait pas et le peu de fois où il écoutait c'était pour critiquer le conférencier. Une fois, il se leva pour contredire l'orateur sur ses recherches, à ce moment là, Cuddy se fit toute petite, il était vraiment intenable. Le reste de la conférence se passa dans le calme, House était retourné à son jeu et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait. Quand la conférence prit fin, il était l'heure de manger, comme la veille, ils allèrent au restaurant puis chacun parti dans sa chambre.

A 8h, House se réveilla voulant être le premier sous la douche mais encore une fois, elle le prit de vitesse, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il se résigna à attendre. Après être passé sous la douche et s'être habillé, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

H : Je choisis de ne pas aller à la conférence de cet après midi.

Cu : D'accord, vous allez voir quoi ?

H : Les coulisses de la série.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils s'installèrent à leurs places pour une nouvelle matinée des plus ennuyeuse. Même Cuddy commençait à en avoir assez, c'était trop en trop peu de temps. Cette fois tous les deux s'endormirent. A midi ils allèrent manger. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se séparèrent. House fila à sa conférence et Cuddy alla assister à celle sur la psychiatrie, elle n'avait pas voulu avouer à House qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle aurait préféré être avec lui plutôt que toute seule à s'ennuyer devant un docteur qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. A sa grande honte, elle avait emprunté à House sa console et, alors que la conférence commençait, elle se mit à jouer. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait devant quelqu'un, mais elle commençait sérieusement à penser que la méthode de son compagnon était la meilleure, à savoir ne rien faire par obligation, ne faire que ce qu'on a envie de faire.

De son côté, House était aux anges, personne pour l'embêter il était enfin tranquille, il pouvait entièrement se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Les acteurs parlaient des coulisses de la série, il y avait aussi des projections de scènes inédites. Il passait un après midi parfait, mais trop courte à son goût, il aurait pu y rester quelques heures de plus sans aucun problème. Mais voila, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, à 18h, la conférence prit fin, tous les fans quittèrent la salle, House rejoignit Cuddy devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre de la jeune femme, elle paraissait exténuée.

H : Ça vous dit d'aller manger dehors ce soir et ensuite d'aller boire un verre en ville.

Cu : J'allais vous le proposer.

H : Bien en route.

Ils sortirent pour trouver un restaurant digne de ce nom. Une fois l'établissement trouvé, ils s'installèrent et commandèrent.

Cu : Alors votre conférence ?

H : Très bien, j'y serai resté encore une heure ou deux. Et la votre ? La psychiatrie c'est ça ?

Cu : Oui, une horreur.

Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant alors que les plats arrivaient. Ils se turent pour profiter de leur repas. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils cherchèrent un bar où finir la soirée, n'en trouvant pas de convenable, ils se rabattirent sur celui de l'hôtel. Comme ils s'y attendaient, il était rempli de médecins qui commentaient les conférences de la journée. Ne voulant pas se joindre à eux, en particulier House, sa réputation ne lui permettrait pas de passer une soirée tranquille, il allait être interrogé par tout le monde. Pourquoi ne faisait il pas lui-même une conférence ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté la proposition des organisateurs ? Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier devant ces médecins médiocres qui chercheraient à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces juste pour pouvoir dire, quand ils rentreraient, qu'il connaissaient le grand docteur House, il se dirigea donc vers le bar sans adresser un regard à personne, commanda une bouteille de Whisky et reparti avec Cuddy dans sa chambre.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à boire en regardant la télé. Ils n'avaient pas envi de parler, juste d'être ensemble et de boire. Quand le film fut fini, il leur restait la moitié de la bouteille, ils continuèrent donc à boire en silence. Une heure plus tard, la bouteille était presque vide, House s'était endormi et Cuddy se faisait un honneur de finir le Whisky. Quand la dernière goutte fut bue, elle s'allongea à coté de House, elle n'avait pas la force de retourner dans sa chambre. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle se souleva et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme allongé contre elle. Alors qu'elle allait s'écarter de lui, il répondit au baiser, elle le croyait endormi, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait réagir comme ça. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, mais étant trop souls ils ne purent aller plus loin, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient toujours enlacés et, en plus de partager de lit, ils partageaient aussi un gros mal de tête, ça faisait longtemps, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés avec une aussi grosse gueule de bois que ce jour là.

Cu : Hum… Bonjour.

H : Bonjour.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, puis soudain, ils se rappelèrent de la soirée de la veille. Leur baiser plana quelques temps entre eux, puis, à l'initiative de Cuddy, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, House s'écarta brusquement de sa patronne.

H : On ne devrait pas.

Cu : Pourquoi ?

H : Vous êtes ma patronne, on est encore souls, j'ai un mal de tête épouvantable et… Vous êtes ma patronne.

N'écoutant pas ce qu'il disait, elle se leva et se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Chaque fois qu'elle défaisait un bouton, elle déposait un baiser sur la peau ainsi dévoilée. House résista un moment, mais devant la détermination de la jeune femme, il capitula et inversa les rôles. Il la fit basculer et se retrouva sur elle, à son tour il la tortura en la déshabillant petit à petit, très lentement pour la mettre au supplice. Elle se laissa faire, elle adorait ça, il prenait le contrôle des opération, c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui cette indépendance, cette volonté de tout diriger. Après l'avoir torturée pendant de longues minutes, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, à sa demande, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre dans un face à face bestial. Leur étreinte reflétait leur caractère, aucun ne voulait laisser le contrôle à l'autre, comme dans la vie, dans l'amour ils s'affrontaient encore.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leur gueule de bois s'était un peu calmée, mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour envisager quoi que ce soit. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant cette nouvelle promiscuité. Ils se réveillèrent à l'heure où le soleil se couche, ils avaient faim. N'ayant pas la force de descendre au restaurant, ils appelèrent le service d'étage et se firent monter des plateaux repas. Quand la nourriture arriva ils daignèrent sortir du lit pour se restaurer. Dès que le repas fut terminé, ils retournèrent au lit où ils firent l'amour avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, étroitement enlacés.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, leur migraine avait disparut, ils étaient à nouveau en pleine forme, soudain, ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils échangèrent un regard coupable.

Cu : Je crois qu'on doit parler.

H : Je crois aussi.

Cu : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

H : Je ne sais pas.

Cu : Je te propose de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ici et de prendre une décision quand nous rentrerons à Princeton.

H : Ça me va. On va prendre une douche, je te rappelle qu'on doit assister à une conférence aujourd'hui.

Cu : En fait j'ai bien réfléchi, et si on laissait tomber la conférence ?

H : Quoi ? L'intraitable, la parfaite, l'infatigable Lisa Cuddy veut abandonner une conférence à laquelle elle m'a obligé à assister ?

Cu : Oui.

H : Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi dans cette histoire ?

Cu : Et bien, déjà, tu n'as pas à écouter tous ces imbéciles et puis, tu peux passer la journée avec moi.

H : Je crois que je vais aller voir la conférence.

Cu : House !!

H : Non, je plaisante, je préfère cent fois rester avec toi, dans ce lit plutôt que d'écouter tous ces ronds de cuir pérorer sur les merveilleuses maladies qui peuplent notre planète.

Ils passèrent la matinée dans la chambre, ils prirent une douche à deux, la plus mouvementée qu'ils n'aient jamais prit. Puis, après avoir mangé, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter la ville, cela n'enchantait pas House, depuis qu'il était à Miami, sa consommation de Vicodine avait considérablement diminué dans la mesure où ses déplacements étaient réduits, mais avec cette journée de marche en perspective, il allait se rattraper. Visiblement, Cuddy s'en rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes, ils décidèrent donc de prendre un taxi pour se rendre sur la plage et s'installer à la terrasse d'un bar pour boire un verre. Après la cuite qu'ils avaient prit la veille, ils se contentèrent de sodas. Ils passèrent l'après midi à se moquer des gens qui passaient devant leur terrasse. Quand ils en eurent assez, ils décidèrent de rentrer à leur hôtel, ils devaient rentrer le lendemain et voulaient profiter de leur dernière soirée sans se poser de questions. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient parler, qu'ils devraient décider ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois de retour dans leur vie de tous les jours. Ils redoutaient cette discussion et en même temps, l'attendaient avec impatience, ils sauraient enfin si ce n'était qu'une passade où si c'était sérieux. Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, ils ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde durant laquelle ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, ils décidèrent donc de se faire monter leur repas dans la chambre. Après s'être restaurés, ils partagèrent pour la dernière fois sans conséquence le même lit. Sentant que tout pouvait s'arrêter le lendemain, ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit jour, épuisés. Leur avion devait décoller à 15h, ils avaient le temps de se reposer en attendant. Ils se réveillèrent à 11h, prirent un petit déjeuner tardif puis, préparèrent leurs bagages.

A 14h tout était prêt, ils descendirent et rendirent les clés de leurs chambres, puis commandèrent un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes avant que l'avion décolle, ils prirent leur place dans la queue et quand ils purent enfin s'asseoir, il était 15h30. L'avion décolla dans une atmosphère tendue, toute complicité avait disparu, ils allaient devoir parler.

H : Je crois que c'est le moment.

Cu : Oui.

H : Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Tu crois qu'on devrait continuer ?

Cu : J'en ai bien envie, mais ça dépend de toi.

H : On peu toujours essayer, on verra ce que ça donnera.

Cu : Et pour l'hôpital ?

H : On devrait leur dire, comme ça ils ne s'étonneront pas de notre comportement.

Cu : D'accord. Mais il y a un petit problème quand même.

H : A bon, lequel ?

Cu : Cameron.

H : Quoi Cameron ?

Cu : Comment va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle ?

H : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Cu : Tu le sais très bien, elle est amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour, comment tu crois qu'elle va réagir quand elle verra qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance de t'avoir ?

H : Mais elle le sait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'a aucune chance de m'avoir, je lui ai bien fait comprendre.

Cu : Tant que tu étais seul, elle avait toujours l'espoir que ça change, mais quand elle va voir qu'on est ensemble, elle est capable de démissionner.

H : Je lui parlerais.

Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un baiser et s'allongèrent pour essayer de récupérer pendant le reste du voyage.

L'avion atterrit à 19h, ils sortirent du terminal et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Cuddy.

Cu : Chez toi ou chez moi ?

H : Chez toi.

Cu : OK.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il leur restait encore quelques heures avant de retourner à l'hôpital, avant que tout ne se complique.

Elle se gara dans l'allée, devant son garage puis, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour eux.

Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder la télé, enlacés dans le canapé. Quand la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, ils allèrent se coucher. Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois dans leur lit et s'endormirent étroitement enlacés. La journée du lendemain allait être dure, autant pour elle que pour lui.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire ce jour là, comment allaient réagir leurs collègues ? Petit à petit, alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, la tension monta. Ils firent le trajet dans un lourd silence, chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient dire. La tension était à son paroxysme quand elle se gara devant l'hôpital.

Cu : Je ne peux pas.

H : Si, tu vas y arriver.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui donner du courage et ils sortirent.

Une fois dans l'hôpital, chacun se dirigea vers son bureau. House devait parler à Cameron, Cuddy, elle, devait vérifier que tout s'était bien passé pendant son absence.

Quand il pénétra dans son bureau, House vit que les trois jeunes étaient dans la salle de diagnostic, ils savaient que leur patron devait revenir aujourd'hui. Il déposa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce puis se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait les deux salles.

H : Cameron, venez, je dois vous parler.

Sous le regard intrigué de ses jeunes collègues elle se leva et rejoignit son patron dans son bureau.

C : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

H : Il faut que je vous parle d'un sujet personnel et dieu sait que je n'aime pas ça.

Cameron ne répondait pas, elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle allait souffrir, elle en était sûre.

C : Je vous écoute.

H : Voila, vous savez que j'ai passé la semaine à Miami avec Cuddy.

C : Oui.

H : Pendant cette semaine, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Cuddy et moi. Nous sommes ensemble.

C : Très bien, tan mieux pour vous, je suis heureuse pour vous. Maintenant je dois partir, j'ai des patients à aller voir.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau sans repasser par la salle voisine, elle n'avait envi de voir personne, elle alla se réfugier dans le labo où elle était sûre d'être tranquille.

De son coté, House surpris par la réaction de sa jeune employée n'avait pas bougé, il revint à lui quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea vers son bureau pour appeler Cuddy.

Cu : Oui ?

H : C'est moi. Ça y est j'ai parlé à Cameron.

Cu : Comment elle a réagit ?

H : Elle a dit qu'elle était heureuse pour nous et qu'elle avait des patients à voir.

Cu : Tu crois que ça va aller ?

H : Oui, elle va être triste voire agressive avec moi pendant quelques temps et puis elle se fera une raison, elle acceptera.

Cu : J'espère.

H : Comment on fait pour les autres, on vient tous dans ton bureau ou c'est toi qui viens ?

Cu : J'arrive, je prends Wilson au passage.

H : Ok, Je t'attends.

Ils raccrochèrent et House entra dans la salle où les deux jeunes médecins attendaient.

Ch : Alors cette semaine avec Cuddy, ça s'est bien passé ?

H : Très bien, attendez là, elle arrive avec Wilson, il faut qu'on vous parle à tous.

Chase et Foreman échangèrent un regard intrigué jusqu'au moment où Cuddy entra suivie de Wilson qui ne savait apparemment pas pourquoi il était là.

H : On vous a tous réuni pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

Ch : Vous sortez ensemble.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, comment pouvait on imaginer que ces deux là pouvaient être ensemble, c'était impossible. House et Cuddy attendirent que tout le monde se calme pour continuer.

Cu : En effet, Chase vous avez raison. Nous sommes ensemble.

W : Quoi ??

H : Ne fais pas cette tête Wilson, tu devais bien t'attendre à quelque chose dans le genre non ?

W : Mais et Cameron ?

H : Je lui ai parlé en privé tout à l'heure, elle ne l'a pas très bien prit, mais je pense qu'elle va se calmer, elle trouvera quelqu'un de son âge et se rendra compte que c'était la meilleure solution.

W : Si tu le dis.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice alors que les jeunes ne savaient pas quoi penser. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensembles, ils avaient toujours vu House et Cuddy s'opposer et là, ils les voyaient enlacés, ils avaient toujours cru que House finirait avec Cameron et que ce serai Wilson qui ferait de Cuddy sa quatrième femme. Mais visiblement ils s'étaient trompés.


End file.
